ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra (Injustice 2 DLC)
Terra (Tara Markov) is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Attire and Appearance Like the original character in the comics as well as The New 52 and the Teen Titans TV series, she is a long blond haired young girl with blue eyes. Her default costume is a one piece leotard version of her black green costume in The New 52. Gear Set 'Head' 'Torso' Arms Legs Biography and Role in ''Injustice 2'' Tara Markov/Terra was a young human nomad who used to travel the world alongside her boyfriend Beast Boy. The two eventually joined the Teen Titans and experienced brand new adventures. But unfortunately, Tara's happiness and joy tragically turned upside down when the Joker nuked Metropolis by tricking Superman into killing his wife Lois Lane, indirectly killing Beast Boy and Kid Flash with billions of people in there. After years of hiding after the Titans were disbanded and mourning Beast Boy, Terra was eventually found and recruited by Batman to join the Insurgency and help deal with Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society. She has a strong friendship with Supergirl and Batgirl and sees a mother figure in Black Canary, but is somewhat greatly hostile with Harley Quinn, who was the one who helped the Joker destroy Metropolis, which sealed Beast Boy's fate. And now, as Tara works to overcome Garfied's loss by helping Batman overcome new threats, Harley works to win her forgiveness. Powers and Abilities * Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate Earth at will. * Fight: Her Geokinesis also grants her some limited control over gravity itself, which enables her to fly. In-Game Animation * Intro: ** First to talk: Terra enters the arena walking in numerous rocks in the air. Then she summons three rocks in the air and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to talk: A large boulder falls in the arena and explodes, spliting lava everywhere. Terra walks out of the erupting lava and faces her opponent. She responds to the opponent by banging her fists together as three rocks float in the air and her eyes ignite yellow energy. * Outro: She rises up in the ground with a small pillar rising beneath her and slowly conjures an increasing earthquake before she unleashes numerous pillars and lava geysers from the ground around her. * Round-won Pose: She crackles her knuckles while two rock hands do the same as she says either: "You better stand down or I'll make you." or "Anywhere you move is where I'll smash you.". * Wager Clash Stance: She locks with an Shield-based Rock construct attached to her arm. * Successful Wager Clash: She entraps her opponent's foot in the ground and smacks him/her with her Rock Hammer. * Defeated pose: The same of Catwoman, then she punches the ground while yelling in anger and sobbing. Gameplay Set Combo Moves * Terraforming * Titan Rising * Just Like Geo-Force * Markovian Princess * Beast Boy's Kiss * Roadkill Special Moves * Sand Spear: Terra summons a Sand Spear and throws it at her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her throw two more to increase damage. It can also be done in the air. * Gaia's Rise: Terra hits her foot on the ground and conjures a Stone fist to uppercut her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her conjure Stone Chains which entrap her opponent, breaking their defenses. The Trait-Powered version lets her conjure a Lava Geyser (Meter Burn lets her create a small Lava Pound). * Rock-slide: Terra slides towards her opponent and tackles him/her with a small earth wave. * Atlas Smash (done in the air): Terra lands her fist in the ground, causing a shock-wave which sends the opponent flying. The Meter Burn version lets Terra bury half of the opponent's body in the ground for a combo opportunity. The Trait-Powered version lets her launch a Lava Bomb after impact (Meter Burn launches two more). * Meteor Fall: Terra summons a large earth-shattering rock falling from the sky towards the opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her summon two more. * Earth Teleport: Similar to Sub-Zero in MK vs. DCU, Terra falls on her back, dives in the ground and appears behind her opponent. The Meter Burn version lets her smack her opponent with a Rock Hammer (Lava Hammer in Trait Version) after appearing behind the opponent. * Flight: Terra flies in the air for a short period of time. Grab and Throw Terra grabs her opponent and chains him/her in stone pillars. Then, she punches him/her twice before delivering an uppercut which causes the stone chains to explode and send the opponent flying. Trait * Magma Rage: Terra covers her body in lava, reducing damage taken and increasing damage dealt. Her Special-Moves (which are based on Sand, Rocks and Stone) become based on Lava. Super-Move * Aftershock: Terra uppercuts her opponent with a Stone Gauntlet. Then, she summons a massive Sand tornado around herself and the opponent, who is sent flying by the tornado's gravity. She throws three rocks at her opponent, smashes him/her with two large pillars, sends him/her higher with a small volcanic blast and crushes him/her in the form of a gigantic lava golem with a violent clap. Intro Quotes Against Aquaman Terra: "You're still loyal to them, Arthur?!" Aquaman: "I won't be judged for defending Atlantis." Terra: "No. You'll just be judged for leaving it to the Regime." Aquaman: "Atlantis is off limits." Terra: "You think I'm afraid of some water?" Aquaman: "You've been warned." Against Atom Terra: "What are you doing?" Atom: "Working on a new upgrade for my suit." Terra: "Let's test it out." Atom: "It's Brain vs. Brawn, Terra." Terra: "And Brawn is gonna win." Atom: "Maybe."/"We'll see about that." Against Atrocitus Terra: "Where on Earth do you get so much blood?!" Atrocitus: "Rage is my natural state." Terra: "For me, it's humanity's cancer." Atrocitus: "Unleash your anger."/"The pain of loss burns you." Terra: "And lose my mind? Not a chance."/"If you tease Garfield's death, you're done for!" Atrocitus: "Let it out." Against Aya Terra: "" Aya: "" Terra: "" Aya: "" Terra: "" Aya: "" Against Bane Terra: "I heard you're all bark and no bite." Bane: "You heard wrong, niña." Terra: "Prove it." Bane: "Step aside, girl." Terra: "This girl packs a punch." Bane: "You've had your chance." Against Batman Terra: "I don't want to do this, Batman." Batman: "Me neither, Terra." Terra: "I know. But we must." Batman: "Dinah trusts you with her life." Terra: "She taught me everything I need to know." Batman: "Show me." Against Bizarro Terra: "Ugh. You're definitely not Superman." Bizarro: "Me am real Superman!" Terra: "No. You are not." Bizarro: "Bizarro am Criminal." Terra: "I know." Bizarro: "Bizarro want Peace!" Against Black Adam Terra: "What's up with the powers?" Black Adam: "I do not have to answer your questions!" Terra: "Here's a demonstration of mine." Black Adam: "The One Earth Regime might need someone like you." Terra: "Sorry, but no deal!"/"For what? To become a puppet?" Black Adam: "A shame that you must die then." Against Black Canary Terra: "At least you understand how it feels, Dinah..." Black Canary: "We all lost people, Tara." Terra: "But how can I forgive myself for not being there?" Black Canary: "Combat's all about controlling conflict." Terra: "Is it about controlling emotions too?" Black Canary: "And temper. Don't you forget it." Against Black Lightning Terra: "Anybody you look after?" Black Lightning: "Two girls. Little ones." Terra: "How I wish I had this life..." Black Lightning: "Ready to get schooled?" Terra: "Give it your best shot. I can take it." Black Lightning: "Class is now in session." Against Black Manta Terra: "Where on Earth do you get so much blood?!" Black Manta: "I've dedicated my life to vengeance." Terra: "And I'd thought the Joker was bad enough..." Black Manta: "You're out of your element." Terra: "Says the true fish out of water." Black Manta: "You're messing with the wrong human." Against Blaze the Cat Terra: "" Blaze: "" Terra: "" Blaze: "" Terra: "" Blaze: "" Against Blue Beetle Terra: "Bet you 5 bucks I could take on you." Blue Beetle: "You're on." Terra: "Time to earn some money." Blue Beetle: "Scarab says you have an 16% chance of victory." Terra: "I just need the practice." Blue Beetle: "Don't worry, this'll be over quickly." Against Brainiac Terra: "I've beaten street thugs tougher than you are." Brainiac: "You are incorrect. You have not." Terra: "Shall we put it to the test?" Brainiac: "Tara Markov..." Terra: "I will not let you take my world."/"How can you be so sure of who I am, Brainiac?" Brainiac: "You will not survive to see it in my collection."/"I seek your power." Against Captain Cold Terra: "You're working for Grodd?" Captain Cold: "The pay is really good." Terra: "Well, then it seems you'll have to leave your job." Captain Cold: "Freeze, girl." Terra: "Ice puns? Really?" Captain Cold: "I wanna see you do better." Against Catwoman Terra: "Dinah said I shouldn't trust you." Catwoman: "Everyone deserves a second chance." Terra: "So says the "World's Greatest Thief"." Catwoman: "I used to be innocent like you, honey." Terra: "Is that your best complement, Selina?" Catwoman: "You care too much, just like Bruce." Against Cheetah Terra: "Where on Earth do you get so much blood?!" Cheetah: "The goddess guides my claws." Terra: "Then your goddess is a bitch compared to you." Cheetah: "A bit young, aren't you?" Terra: "That a problem for you, Cheetah?" Cheetah: "I'll enjoy the kill just the same." Against Cyborg Terra: "Why are you still loyal to the Regime?" Cyborg: "Because I know we did the right thing." Terra: "Is this what Garfield would've wanted from you?!" Cyborg: "Stone vs. Stones." Terra: "And you're going down, Cyborg." Cyborg: "Likewise." Against Darkseid Terra: "Another alien tyrant?" Darkseid: "Serve me or be martyred." Terra: "That won't fly." Darkseid: "You presume that you can defeat me, weakling?" Terra: "I don't. I know I can." Darkseid: "Then you are a fool." Against Deadshot Terra: "Nice shooting." Deadshot: "Here's a close up view." Terra: "Fine. If that's how you want to play..." Deadshot: "You will not believe how many people want you dead." Terra: "How many?" Deadshot: "Since they hired me, one more." Against Doctor Fate Terra: "Why are you trying to stop me, Fate?" Doctor Fate: "The time of heroes has passed." Terra: "Go to hell by yourself!" Doctor Fate: "The fates demand you to die this day." Terra: "Well, Terra demands that you shut up." Doctor Fate: "I wish there was another way...." Against the Enchantress Terra: "So you're Waller's wicked bitch?" Enchantress: Watch your tongue, mortal! Terra: "Whatever. You're going down." June Moone: "Fair warning: she's an evil hag." Terra: "You think I'm afraid of some wicked witch?" Enchantress: "There's no witch like Enchantress." Against Firestorm Terra: "You are weak compared to me." Firestorm: "Sticks and stones, Terra? Really?" Terra: "That's what I'll use to beat you." Firestorm: "Professor and I are testing our powers. " Terra: "You haven't truly controlled them yet?" Firestorm: "Doesn't mean we just give up." Against Flash (Barry Allen) Terra: "I do hope you didn't forget about Wally, Barry." Barry Allen: "I've got a lot to regret." Terra: "Give me a reason I should believe in you." Barry Allen: "I suppose you're mad at me for what I've done?" Terra: "Only if you were still with them." Barry Allen: "You have my word. I don't do that anymore." Against Flash (Jay Garrick) Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Terra: "" Jay Garrick: "" Against Gorilla Grodd Terra: "I won't be stopped by some dumb talking ape." Grodd: "You will pay for your remarks!" Terra: "I don't think so."/"Make me if you can." Grodd: ""There's a place for you in the Society." Terra: "Sorry, but no deal!" Grodd: "If you're not with me, you're dead." Against Green Arrow Terra: "But like Arrowcave? Seriously?" Green Arrow: "It's called the Quiver now." Terra: "That's... actually better." Green Arrow: "What's up, Rock Star?" Terra: "You know I hate it when you call me like that, Ollie." Green Arrow: "Then make me stop."/"Okay... so what should I call you?" Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Terra: "Dinah said I shouldn't trust you." Hal Jordan: "One hundred percent Team Batman now." Terra: "For your own sake, Hal. You better be." Hal Jordan: "What's your power?" Terra: "I harness anything that's linked to Earth." Hal Jordan: "You better be bluffing." Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Terra: "" John Stewart: "" Against Grid Terra: "" Grid: "" Terra: "" Grid: "I am most certainly more powerful than you." Terra: "You're just a computer." Grid: "Yes, I removed my weaker parts." Against Harley Quinn Terra: "Don't expect me to go any easy on you, Quinn." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Batman trusts me now." Terra: "But does he forgive you for helping that maniac?!" Harley Quinn: "You know I'm one of Mister B-Man's buddies now. Right?" Terra: "But I'll never forgive you for Beast Boy's death!" Harley Quinn: "I didn't know he was there. I swear!" Against Hellboy Terra: "My God! And I thought I've seen it all..." Hellboy: "You and me both, lady." Terra: "I'm no typical damsel in distress you know." Hellboy: "You know, fighting kids isn't my thing." Terra: "Will you stop treating me like a little girl already?" Hellboy: "Don't flatter yourself." Against Herself Terra #1: "Is Garfield alive in your world?" Terra #2: "Well, yes... but..." Terra #1: "Take me to him. NOW." Terra #2: "In my world, Garfield and I are married." Terra #1: "Are you trying to anger me?" Terra #2: "Oh. Touched a nerve." Against Infinite Terra: "" Infinite: "" Terra: "" Infinite: "" Terra: "" Infinite: "" Against the Joker Terra: "I've been waiting for this moment!" The Joker: "This should be a blast." Terra: "Good bye, Joker!" The Joker: "I remember when that nuke destroyed Metropolis... killing your boyfriend..." Terra: "You'll pay for Garfield's death, Clown!" The Joker: "Get over it, girl..." Against Mister Freeze Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Terra: "" Mister Freeze: "" Against Poison Ivy Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "" Terra: "" Poison Ivy: "Don't mess with mother nature." Terra: "I'll mess with whoever I want." Poison Ivy: "You will regret this, girl." Against Power Girl Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Terra: "" Power Girl: "" Against Raiden Terra: "" Raiden: "" Terra: "" Raiden: "" Terra: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Terra: "I've beaten street thugs tougher than you are." Red Hood: "Someone's desperate for approval." Terra: "Fine. If that's how you want to play..." Red Hood: "Last warning: back off!" Terra: "What if I say "no"?" Red Hood: "Let's see if you bleed." Against Reverse Flash Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Terra: "" Reverse Flash: "" Against Robin Terra: "So you killed Dick, didn't you?!" Robin: "It was an accident!" Terra: "Doesn't bring my friend back to life."/"Speak for yourself, Grandchild of the Devil!" Robin: "I can cut you in half before you even throw a punch." Terra: "But can you cut through stone?" Robin: "I guess. We'll see." Against Scarecrow Terra: "Hey! Guess what, Crane? I'm not afraid!" Scarecrow: "You will be soon enough..." Terra: "All my biggest fears happened years ago." Scarecrow: "Do you feel the fear toxin running through your veins?" Terra: "No amount of toxin can stop me." Scarecrow: "You will succumb eventually." Against Silver the Hedgehog Terra: "" Silver: "" Terra: "" Silver: "" Terra: "" Silver: "" Against Shadow the Hedgehog Terra: "" Shadow: "" Terra: "" Shadow: "You and I aren't as different as we seem to be." Terra: "That's what Sonic said." Shadow: "And about that, he was right." Against Sonic the Hedgehog Terra: "You remind me a bit of Kid Flash." Sonic: "Was he just as fast?" Terra: "And as optimistic as Garfield." Sonic: "I'd say Shadow knows how much you're feeling, sweetheart." Terra: "Did he lose someone he loved too?" Sonic: "Yeah. And you'd remind him of her." Against Star Sapphire Terra: "" Star Sapphire: "" Terra: "" Star Sapphire: "" Terra: "" Star Sapphire: "" Against Stargirl Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Stargirl: "Hey, T-Girl! Are you ready to this?" Terra: "You haven't changed. Have you, Courtney?" Stargirl: "Some people never do." Against Starfire Terra: "Should've come back sooner. Shouldn't I, Kori?" Starfire: "We all should, Tara." Terra: "I just hope it was worth it." Starfire: "I know how much you feel, Tara." Terra: "How can you be so sure, Kori?"/"Then you know I can't let them forget about Garfield. Starfire: (softy) "Because Dick Grayson shared the same fate."/"Vengeance cannot bring him back." Against Sub-Zero Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "" Terra: "" Sub-Zero: "You are not yet trained for kombat." Terra: "I just need the practice." Sub-Zero: "You have yet to prove yourself." Against Supergirl Terra: "Ready to do this?" Supergirl: "You'll be lucky to tickle me." Terra: "I'll do better than tickle you..." Supergirl: "Make any big scores lately?" Terra: "By raising a volcano in the Joker's Madhouse." Supergirl: "Hold on, I'm gonna barf." Aganist Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Terra: "" Supergirl: "" Terra: "" Supergirl: "Your heart is as ferocious as mine." Terra: "But unlike you, I'm controlling my anger." Supergirl: "You're so overrated." Against Superman Terra: "You know you used to be one of my heroes." Superman: "I'm the hero Earth needs."/"You sound disappointed." Terra: "But not the one we want anymore."/"Your wife would've been more." Superman: "You're acting like a teenager." Terra: "And you're acting like Deathstroke." Superman: "I don't take that threat lightly." Against Superman (Blue Lantern Corps) Terra: "You're still a hero like my Superman used to me. Right?" Superman: "I am. You can trust me." Terra: "I hope so." Superman: "I sense anger and sadness in your heart." Terra: "Do you know how I feel?" Superman: "I do. And Hope can help with that." Against Swamp Thing Terra: "Doctor Holland?" Swamp Thing: "Yes. I am Alec Holland." Terra: "Thank God. I thought you weren't there." Swamp Thing: "Can you harness The Green?" Terra: "I harness anything that's linked to Earth." Swamp Thing: "So does its Guardian." Against Vixen Terra: "Batman said you knew Garfield." Vixen: "Yes. His death also angered the Red." Terra: "I just hope it didn't turn you against us all." Vixen: "So, are you also a new Justice Leaguer?" Terra: "I'm still a trainee." Vixen: "Can't ever give up hope." Against Wonder Woman Terra: "You know you used to be one of my heroes." Wonder Woman: "I still fight for peace."/"Would it be so hard to trust us again?" Terra: "You fight for a dictator."/"Harder than forgetting about Huntress' death." Wonder Woman: "Batman sends a child against me?" Terra: "For your Amazons, he sends Gaia's new champion." Wonder Woman: "A shame you will die so young." Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote "Well, this is it. The world's safe, Brainiac's down, the cities he stole are back to normal... ''(sighs) but that just won't change what happened years ago. What happened to my friends... What happened to the hero who inspired us to be what we are...(sobs) What happened to Garfield. At least I still have Dinah to look after me. She's been like a mother I never had. It's a good thing she decided to share her new home in Ollie's world with me. For a minute, I thought it wouldn't be enough. But then... I was finally happy again! Garfield, the boy I knew and loved. Alive. It was another reality where Beast Boy lost Terra just like I've lost him in Metropolis. Kara was right. I should never give up Hope like this too soon. Because. Life may not be giving us a choice, but it's giving us a chance. A second chance." '''Images Used' # Terra is sitting in the ground with her head between her knees as Brainiac is taken away by Green Lantern and Starfire and the cities shrunk by him are taken by Batman and the other Insurgents. # Terra is leaving with Black Canary and Green Arrow while Supergirl and Batgirl bit her farewell and Harley is holding her right arm with her left hand in a show of remorse. # Dinah and Ollie are with Connor in their farm as Tara is happily embracing the alternate Beast Boy. Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Female Characters Category:Beautifuls Category:Teen Titans Category:Playable Characters Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Girlfriends Category:Lovers Category:Blue eyed